


Too Much Information

by Newbie_2u



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Michael Garibaldi learns the meaning of TMI.





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. Babylon 5 and all its characters are the property of J. Michael Straczynski and Babylonian Productions. No infringement intended.

Security Chief Michael Garibaldi had the headache to end all headaches. He had just returned from the Brown Sector when it hit him – nearly bringing him to his knees. He managed to get it together long enough to stumble into MedLab where Doctor Stephen Franklin quickly moved to his side.

"Mr. Garibaldi, are you all right?" Doctor Franklin asked as he helped the man to a biobed. 

"I've been better." Michael winced as Stephen flashed a scanner over him. "Head is killing me. Worse than any morning after I've ever experienced, Doc."

"Did you experience a seizure of any kind before the onset of the headache?" Stephen asked as he began to input the scanned information into his medical kiosk.

"I don't think so. I was in Brown Sector for a while, maybe the funk down there just got to me."

"Well, it appears you have an ictal headache – these are usually associated with seizures." He continued to input information. "Have you experienced any unusual symptoms besides the headache – unusual thoughts or experiences?"

Michael thought long and hard about that. Life on Babylon 5 was full of unusual experiences, but he couldn't really think of anything too far fetched. "Nah, nothing any more unusual than usual."

Stephen dispensed the contents of a hypo spray into the Security Chief's neck. "I've given you an analgesic for the pain, and I want you to go to your quarters and get some rest. I want to see you here first thing in the morning to run another set of scans. And if you experience any more headaches or other symptoms contact me immediately."

"Listen Doc, I have a lot to do yet. Is it really necessary for me to…"

"Mr. Garibaldi, I can certainly make it an order." The Doctor crossed his arms. "I'm sure if I check your logs I'll find that you've been on for longer than medically recommended."

"I get it Doc, I'll turn in early." He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood and waved to Stephen as he made his way out of MedLab. "Thanks for the shot, head's feeling clearer already."

Michael was headed to his quarters when he decided to make a quick detour to his office to check on things. He knew he wouldn't rest easy if he didn't at least make sure nothing major was going on. As he made his way through security he swore he heard someone talking.  _Baldi's back! I thought he was supposed to call it a night?_ He looked at the security officer standing a few feet away but he didn't seem to be speaking.  _Doc Franklin said to make sure he doesn't try to work. I don't want to have to call the Doc on him though, he'll tan my hide if he finds out I ratted him out._

"You're damn right I will!" Michael stated firmly as he approached the young officer.

"Excuse me Sir?" The man replied, eyes wide.  _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

Realization dawned on the Chief and to say he was freaked would be an understatement. Thankfully his years of experience kept him from showing his distress. "I'm sure the Doc's informed you all that I should be in my quarters…" He stated loudly enough for the other security officers to hear. "Well, I intend to follow the Doc's orders, but first I've got to make sure you all aren't gonna get in over your heads and have to bug me."  _Crap! I can hear them all mumbling in my head – how on earth does Talia stand it?_

Michael strode into his office and scanned the duty roster and the incident sheets. Seeing that things seemed under control he made his way out of Security and headed toward the Zocalo.  _Maybe I can find Talia and ask her about this, this whatever the heck it is._ As if his thoughts conjured her up he found the woman in question heading in his direction. She seemed distracted and wasn't looking up as she neared. He was about to call out to her when he began to hear the mental conversation she was having.

_Ugh, Susan is so damned stubborn! We haven't had a moment alone in days and I need her. I have a nice bottle of wine, I was going to cook her favorite dinner and I was going to be desert – but noooo, she has to baby sit in the C & C!_

Michael nearly choked on his own tongue when it became clear that Ivanova had beaten him to the lovely blonde telepath. At least he could now understand all the times she'd turned him down. As he stood there shaking his head, another voice entered his mind.

_Damn it! She knows I can't just leave my post every time she's feeling horny. She didn't even stick around long enough for me to say I'd need a few minutes to clear things up. As soon as I shook my head no she stormed off like a child! Well, I know just what to do to recalcitrant children – a nice long spanking should do the trick…_

This time Michael did choke on his tongue and Susan noticed the Security Chief for the first time.

"Michael, are you all right?" She asked as she pounded the choking man on the back.

"Yeah, yeah… fine… ease up will ya!" He rasped as the woman continued to pound his back. "Save some of that energy, I think you're gonna need it."

Susan wasn't sure what he meant by that but she let it slide as she watched Michael catch his breath. "Do you need to go to MedLab?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." He answered quickly. He needed to have the Doc fix whatever this was. He wasn't sure he could stand to continue to hear the women's private thoughts any longer. It wasn't nearly as fun as he thought it might be and he had an even deeper respect for Talia Winters.

"I'll see you there then." Susan said as she took his arm and led him toward the medical facility.  _Talia will just have to wait for her punishment!_

Michael's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "No, that's okay, you go do whatever it was you were going to do. I'll be fine. Really." He pulled his arm from Susan's grip and strode quickly away.  _Doc, I hope to hell you can fix this!_

Susan shrugged it off, figuring it was some male pride thing, and turned to continue her journey to the telepath's quarters.

Fini


End file.
